1820 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1810 1811 1812 1813 1814 1815 1816 1817 1818 1819 1821 1822 1823 1824 1825 1826 1827 1828 1829 1830 ---- - A-5= 1. Anonymous 1820 - Animal bones of immense size. Lit. Gaz. (London) 1820 283. ---- '2. Anonymous 1820 - Fossil animal remains. London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag. LV 65. ---- '''3. Anonymous 1820 - Organic remains. ''Quart. Jour. Sci. Lit. Art, VI 169. ---- '4. Anonymous 1820 - Skeleton of a whale. ''Quart. Jour. Sci. Lit. Art, VIII 172-173. ---- '5. Atwater, Caleb (1820) -On some ancient human bones, etc.,with a notice of the bones of the mastodon or mammoth, and of various sheila found in Ohio and the West. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., (1), II, pp. 242-246. ---- - B-3= 1. Ballenstedt, Johann Georg Justus (1820) - Der Höhlenbär (Ursus spelaeus), ein Geschöpf der Urwelt. Arch. neuest. Entdeck. Urwelt, II 14-41. ---- '2. Borson, Étienne (1820) - Mémoire sur des mâchoires et des dents du mastodonte dit mammouth, trouvées fossiles en Piémont. ''Mem. Accad. Sci. Torino, XXIV 160-176, pls. I-II. ---- '3. Bourdet de La Nièvre, P.F.M. (1820) - Mémoire sur les ichthyodontes. ''Abstr., Jour. Soc. vaud., VII 293-295. ---- - C-1= '1. Cuvier, Frédéric Georges (1820) - Analyse des travaux de l'Académie royale des sciences pendant l'année 1818; Partie physique. ''Acad. Sci. Paris, III Hist. clxxix-ccxxx. ---- - D-7= '1. D. (1820) - ''Fossiles. 255-270, Vol. XVII. in F. G. Cuvier, et al. (eds.), Dictionnaire des sciences naturelles, dans lequel on traite méthodiquement des differens êtres de la nature ... Par plusieurs professeurs du Muséum national d'histoire naturelle et des autres principales écoles de Paris. Paris. 60 vols., pls. 12 vols., port. 1 vol. (1816-30); Suppl. . ---- '2. Dalman, Johan Wilhelm (1820) - Underrä Helse om några Sköldpadd-skal, som blifvit funna vid gräfning af Götha Canal. ''Svenska Vet.-Akad. Handl., 1820 286-293, pls. VI, VII. ---- '3. de Grateloup, Jean-Pierre-Silvestri 1820. Description d'un fragment de mâchoire fossile d'une espèce particulière de Delphinus, voisine du Delphinus delphis, trouvé dans les faluns des environs de Dax (Landes). Ann. gén. Sci. phys. III 58-61, pl. XXXVI, fig. 10. ---- '''4. de La Beche, Henry Thomas (1820) - Letter concerning ichthyosaurs from the blue Lias of Havre, in France. ''Ann. Philos., (London) XV 301. ---- '5. de La Beche, Henry Thomas (1820) - Some additional remarks concerning several species of Proteosaurus which have been discovered. ''Ann. Philos., (London) XV 57. ---- '6. de La Buhe (1820) - Sur des dents de mastodonte, trouvées dans une couche de Charbon de terre. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, XCI 396. ---- '7. Dehne, I.F.A. (1820) - Ueber den Höhlenbären (''Ursus spelaeus). Arch. neuest. Entdeck. Urwelt II 3-13. ---- - E-0= '1. - F-1= '''1. Fosbrooke, John (1820) - Geological description of the hills which pursue the course of the Wye, from Ross to Chepstow, with remarks upon the characteristics of the Herefordshire formations, and an outline of the stratifications of the Forest of Dean, and the opposite shores of the Severn. ''Quart. Jour. Sci. Lit. Arts, 9 35-48. ---- - G-1= '1. Goldfuss, Georg August (1820) - ''Handbuch der Zoologie.II in G. H. von Schubert, Handbuch der Naturgeschichte zum Gebrauch bei Vorlesungen. Nuremberg. xxiv + 510 pp., 4 pls. . ---- - H-3= '1. Hayden, Horace H. (1820) - ''Geological essays; or an inquiry into some of the geological phenomena to be found in various parts of America and elsewhere. Baltimore, 1820, i-viii+1-412 pages. ---- '2. Hess, C. (1820) - Uebersicht der geognostischen Beschaffenheit der Umgebungen von Gotha. ''Taschenb. ges. Mineral., XIV 120-185. ---- '3. Home, Everard (1820) - On the mode of formation of the canal for containing the spinal marrow, and on the form of the fins of the Proteosaurus. ''Philos. Trans. Roy. Soc. London, CX 159-164, pls. XV, XVI. ---- - I-0= '1. - J-0= '''1. - K-1= '''1. Krüger, Johann Friedrich (1820) - Die Elephanten der Vorwelt. ''Arch. neuest. Entdeck. Urwelt, II 42-74. ---- - L-1= '1. Lamouroux, J.V.F. (1820) - Sur le crocodile fossile trouvé dans les carrières du Bourg d'Allemagne, à un quart de lieue de Caen. ''Ann. gén. Sci. phys., III 160-164. ---- - }} - M-Z= - N-1= '1. Nesti, Filippo (1820) - Descrizione osteologica dell'ippopotamo maggiore fossile dei terreni mobili del Val d'Arno superiore in Toscana. ''Mem. Soc. ital. Sci., XVIII 415-435, pls. VI-VIII, 2 tabs. ---- - O-0= '1. - P-2= '''1. Prevost, Louis-Constant (1820) - Essai sur la constitution physique et géognostique du Bassin à l'ouverture duquel est située la ville de Vienne. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, XCI 347-367, 460-473, pl. ---- '2. Propriac, Catherine Joseph (1820) - ''Les merveilles du monde ou les plus beaux ouvrages de la nature et des hommes, répandus sur toute la surface de la terre. Paris. 2 vols.: 388 + 378 pp. ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-1= '''1. Rigollot (1820) - Fossiles des environs d'Amiens et de la vallée de la Somme. ''Ann. gén. Sci. phys., IV 12. ---- - S-1= '1. Smith, Nathan (1820) - Fossil bones found in red sandstone. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 1 146-147. ---- - T-3= '1. Targioni-Tozzetti, Giovanni (1820) - Di alcuni prodotti naturali del territorio di Colle in Valdelsa di S. Gimigniano e di Volterra. ''Opusc. sci. (Bologna) IV (21) 142-157. ---- '2. Temminck, Coenraad Jacob (1820) - ''Manuel d'ornithologie, ou tableau systématique des oiseaux qui se trouvent en Europe ... 2d ed., Paris. vol. II 441-950. ---- '3. Tytler (1820) - ''Organic remains. Lit. Gaz. (London) 1820 793. ---- - U-0= '1. - V-2= '''1. von Schlotheim, Ernst Friedrich (1820) - ''Die Petrefactenkunde auf ihrem jetzigen Standpunkte durch die Beschreibung seiner Sammlungversteinerter und fossiler Ueberreste des Thier- und P flanzenreichs der Vorwelt erläutert. 4, Gotha. lxii + 437 pp., 15 pls. ---- '2. von Schlotheim, Ernst Friedrich (1820) - Wegen den versteinerten Knochen bei Köstriz. ''Isis von Oken, VII Beil. 6 5-8. ---- - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-06-03 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List